Una Leyenda Jamas Contada
by Zallvie
Summary: ¿Que fue lo que paso antes de que La Leyenda de Zelda se convirtiera en Leyenda? Capitulo 6, arriba. vaya, tengo que escribir mas seguido. En fin, disfruten de la historia.
1. Prologo

**n/a: **Primero, antes de que empieces a leer este fan fic, te agradezco infinitamente tu interes. Este fan fic es un gran proyecto para mi, ya que llevo gran tiempo tratando de visualizar todo en esta historia, antes de poder empezar a escribirla. Un dato, es que esta historia transcurre mucho despues de _"Ocarina of Time"_ .Suponiendo que este juego es el primero en la linea del tiempo, para que puedan darse una idea de mas o menos donde ubicar esta historia.

Los comentarios son mas que bien recibidos, y mas si son criticas constructivas!. Ahora, esperando que disfrutes de esta historia, me despido

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_

* * *

_

**Prologo**

_"... y es entonces, que cuando tengas el coraje necesario para confrontar tus miedos, profeses el poder infinito, pero no sin antes de que puedas disponer de la legítima sabiduría para encontrar el camino hacia la paz, y no la guerra..."_

La obscuridad y la niebla prevalecían en esa mística noche, mientras allá por las silenciosas llanuras de Hyrule, bañadas de esa fría e iluminante luna, se abría paso aquella encapuchada y recóndita silueta.

Aquella misteriosa sombra, oculta de cualquier mirada, deambulaba por los obscuros senderos bajo la luz de la luna, acechando con la mirada a cualquier señal de la cálida compañía que buscaba.

Siguiendo su camino, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa silenciosa, divisaba no muy lejos de ahí, una luz... una luz de colores rojizos y dorados. Encaminandose hacia esa brillante fogata, al tanto de que encubría muy bien su semblante, sombrio y sosegado.

Alrededor del calido fuego, se encontraban muchos otros de los forasteros que alrededor de Hyrule vagaban, contando sus increibles y maravillosas historias. La mayoria de las veces, el nombre de aquel heroe de Hyrule era mencionado por aquellos aventureros.

- Excelente noche para contar historias, amigos mios - hablo por fin nuestro extraño personaje, mientras admiraba la infinita noche llena de estrellas - y me doy cuenta que nuestro buen amigo Link sigue prevaleciendo en ellas...

Con un gruñido termino la frase, afinando su penetrante voz.

- De nuevo tu... - menciono un joven fuera de ese circulo, recostado bajo el tronco de un arbol - creo que es el momento de que nos revele su identidad

El joven enseguida se erguio, mostrando su fria mirada junto con su espada desenvainada.

El amenazado solo se limito a reir, acatando la atencion de todos los que ahi presenciaban tan raro suceso.

- Veo con claridad que les interesa mas un simple nombre que la maravillosa historia que vengo a relatarles - hablo con serenidad el misterioso hombre, al tiempo que con su dedo indice removia la filosa amenaza de su presencia - de hecho, creo que pueden aclarar sus dudas al tiempo que la oigan.

Alzando su mirada, justo para que tan solo sus ojos brillaran a la luz del fuego, observaba al joven aun con la espada desenvainada, sugiriendo una sonrisa.

- Enid...

Al llamarlo por su nombre, este, con un aire de pesadez, bajo su espada, envainandola de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño ante la fallida confrontación. Volvio y se hecho de nuevo debajo del arbol, prestando toda su atencion hacia el individuo.

El reservado forastero, entretanto, tomaba asiento sobre el humedo pastizal, recayó su mirada sobre la viva flama mientras tantos y tantos recuerdos volvian a su mente. Suspiro.

- Incontables son ya, las veces en que el mal a sucumbido esta hermosa tierra de Hyrule - hizo una larga pausa para por fin continuar - hasta que llego nuestro esperado heroe, que junto con la Princesa Zelda, detuvieron a la maldad que nos agobiaba. Pero es que jamas nos hemos preguntado... ¿Por que la responsabilidad... esta enorme responsabilidad recayo sobre ellos?¿Por que las diosas habran elegido a estas dos personas para luchar contra el mal, que siempre existira? Pero lo mas importante... ¿Que es lo que paso mucho antes de que la leyenda naciera?


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo 1**

Y alrededor de ese calido circulo, lleno de aventureros intrigados, nuestro sigiloso personaje comenzó a narrar una historia como ninguna otra... una leyenda.

Una leyenda de la cual, muy pocos sobre la faz de Hyrule tenían conocimiento.

- ... una leyenda, amigos míos, que están apunto de escuchar - dijo nuestro forastero, mientras que de su mano colgaban tres emblemas que resplandecían a la luz del fuego.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Corrían los primeros años del nuevo y prospero Hyrule. El odio y la maldad no existían, y las diosas, Din, Nayru y Farore, se veían totalmente complacidas con su magnifico trabajo.

Aunque aquellos hermosos y pacíficos tiempos no duraron mucho.

Entre aquellos seres, se empezó a divulgar el rumor de que existía una reliquia llamada _La Sagrada Trifuerza,_ la cual, daba un poder inimaginable sobre los demás. Tentados por el deseo de poder y la codicia, dejando todo lo que necesitaban para llevar una vida llena de paz y felicidad, viajaron para encontrar la invaluable reliquia. Pero lo único que hallaron fue el enfrentamiento entre pueblos, muerte y desgracia a todo Hyrule, viviendo entre guerras y venganzas.

Ingenuos y cegados, sin nunca darse cuenta de que las diosas escogerían a la persona indicada para conllevar la valiosa responsabilidad...

Allá, en lo alto de los cielos, las tres Diosas Doradas contemplaban, lúgubres, aquella escena que se presentaba en la sagrada tierra.

- Un terrible mal esta cada vez mas proximo - dijo preocupada Din, la diosa del poder - puedo presentirlo, algo mucho peor... Hyrule pasara por tiempos terribles

- No podemos intervenir - dijo con dureza Farore, la diosa del coraje - los Hylianos debieron haber reflexionado sobre sus acciones y entender que La Trifuerza no esta a su alcance

- Pero apesar de eso, no podemos permitir que se destruyan entre si - dijo noblemente Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduria

Las tres diosas establecieron un silencio enorme en aquel glorioso lugar.

Nayru observaba con ternura a las pocas almas que persistian a tal infierno. Refugiadas en sus humildes hogares, mientras brindaban una sonrisa llena de esperanza a sus semejantes, anhelando que algun dia, todo eso terminara.

Farore, por su parte, se maravillaba de la enorme determinacion de algunos hombres para finalizar tan tremenda guerra. Concertando su enorme espiritu, luchando por la paz, poseian como un fin comun, tratar de que Hyrule volviera a sus tiempos de oro.

Din contemplaba con dolor el hecho de que sus gobernantes se veian impotentes antes la cruel confrontacion. Tratando con fuerza de recobrar de nuevo aquella paz, pero errando por aquellas personas que preferian asesinar a sus seres mas queridos para tratar de llegar, inutilmente, a lo que para ellos seria el poder infinito.

Con un sentimiento compartido de desesperacion, hablo por fin Nayru.

- Destinar a un ser supremo entre ellos - dijo decidida y con una voz mas firme, la diosa Dorada.

¿Como impugnar el excelente juicio de la diosa de la Sabiduria?

- Un ser unico, que nos represente y se destaque de entre los demas individuos - dijo la diosa Farore

- Sin embargo, con el poder suficiente para manejar sus diferencias y tenga la intuicion necesaria para comprender a los seres que hemos creado - finalizo la diosa Din.

Entre tanto, una diminuta luz surgia entre aquella obscuridad...


	3. Capitulo II

**_n/a:_**POR FIN ACABE DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO! salta de felicidad y aunque trate varias veces de hacerlo mas largo, no me gustaba la redaccion que tenia. Asi que me dije... prefiero que sea cortito y entendible y tratar lo mas posible que no pierda la escencia del prologo, a que sea demasiado largo y los lectores se aburran. Y esero que esas sean las reacciones.

Tal vez encuentren muy repetitivo lo de la historia de Hyrule (o sere yo, que lo he releido tanto?), pero si se dan cuenta, aqui se dan un poco mas de detalles.

Todos aquellos que lean esta historia (aunque no tengan una cuenta, active los comentarios de anonimos) traten de dejar un comentario, a pesar de que pienso que esta bien, tal vez ustedes encuentren algo mal redactado. Como dije, este proyecto es muy importante para mi 

Por ultimo, el glosario:

**Hado:** palabra muy similar a "destino" una nueva palabra para su vocabulario hehehe

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"Aquello era infinitamente pequeño, asi como al mismo tiempo, era infinitamente grande por su deslumbrante luminosidad...

Una pequeña esperanza, un enorme valor.

- He aqui una nueva vida, a la que daremos forma y razon - pronuncio Din

Las tres Diosas doradas alzaron juntas el diminuto resplandor, mientras vislumbraban encantadas ese fin que llevaria indudablemente a la victoria en la eterna guerra de la Luz contra la Obscuridad.

Era aquel destello el que contenia todas aquellas alegrias y regocijos integros, en conjunto con el espiritu de guerra por la paz y la tranquilidad. Impresionante es la serenidad que daba contemplarla, pero sin olvidar que se palpaba igualmente, una enorme energia. Definitivamente, el individuo que fuese a salir de tan magnifica creacion, claro esta, con la ayuda divina de las tres Diosas, seria el encargado de erradicar toda maldad y odio que existiera en la Sagrada Tierra de Hyrule.

Din, Nayru y Farore, incorporaron sus mentes en ese radiante fulgor, el cual comenzo a tomar la forma de un humano.

De lo que apenas era una luz, con el celestial poder de Din, Nayru y Farore, habia nacido una hermosa y joven mujer, la cual, comenzaba a descender delicadamente.

La joven, permanecia con sus ojos cerrados, una expresion sosegada y clara era visible en su rostro, mientras sus cabellos blancos jugeteaban en el aire. 

Y aunque totalmente desnuda, emanaba una luz cegadora de todo su cuerpo.

- Despierta - menciono Farore - despierta, pequeña

Sus ojos se abrian tranquila y lentamente. Estos eran hermosos y unicos, pues reflejaban tres colores; un rojo vivo como las flamas del fuego, un verde precioso como el jade y un azul claro como el cielo mismo.

Aun sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ella atendia atentamente a sus tres progenitoras.

Luego de esto, agacho su mirada, contemplando sus suaves manos con curiosidad, parpadeando llena de preguntas, percatandose luego de una marca en el dorso de su mano izquierda...

- ¿Confundida estas? - pregunto Farore, al tiempo que la cuestionada afirmaba con la cabeza suavemente 

- No es para mas - sonrio Din - no tiene mas que inocencia en su corazon

- A pesar de ser un ser divino - continuo Nayru - tambien tiene instintos humanos

La joven enseguida alzo su mirada hacia las Tres Diosas Doradas

- ¿Humanos...? - hablo por fin con una voz suave y dulce a los oidos

Las Diosas sonrieron, felices, al oir por primera vez la voz de la que erradicaria todo mal.

- Son todas aquellas criaturas que habitan en Hyrule - dijo la Diosa del poder - formas de vida que se diversifican dependiendo de sus caracteristicas. A pesar de todo esto, en aquellos lejanos tiempos de oro en los que Hyrule alguna vez vivio, nisiquiera eso diferia para que cada criatura coexistiera y habitara cada rincon de la hermosa tierra que creamos, todo esto, para que vivieran normalmente, felices, sin ninguna preocupacion u odio...

- Sin embargo, en estos tiempos lamentables, ya existe una completa desunion entre cada raza y criatura - dijo la diosa del corage - algun perverso mal propagado entre ellos, manifesto la existencia de la Sagrada Trifuerza. Con la finalidad de conseguirla a cualquier costo, llevo a todos los humanos y seres que habitan Hyrule a su perdicion, causando tambien una sonrisa a la cara de la maldad, viendo con enorme orgullo y placer, como se abria paso entre aquellos que se conducian a su propia muerte, facilitandole el camino hacia su objetivo...

- Un objetivo que no llegara a cumplirse, al menos, en manos del mal - dijo la diosa de la sabiduria - todo aquel que pose sus manos sobre la Trifuerza con un corazon lleno de maldad y deseos de poder, la sagrada reliquia se dividira en tres triangulos dorados. Cada trozo recaera solamente en aquellas personas capaces de defenderla contra las fuerzas de la obscuridad y las tinieblas.

La joven bajo su mirada y observo de nuevo con enorme detenimiento la marca que tenia en su mano izquierda. La marca de la Trifuerza, que brillaba con enorme intensidad.

- Entiendo... - dijo con seriedad, apretando sus nudillos - ... entiendo mi hado, y si en el esta preescrito mi muerte, que asi sea. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para el bien de Hyrule, pero mas que nada, estoy a la merced de lo que sea su voluntad...

- Llegara un momento crucial en tu vida que deberas saber identificar, nada lo impedira, en donde tu decision influira enormemente en el destino futuro de Hyrule - predijeron las diosas - sera entonces el momento de decidir entre la vida o la muerte.

La joven, se impresiono con lo ultimo dicho, pero siguio firme, confrontando su destino.

Con un profundo suspiro, cerro sus ojos.

- Ha llegado la hora, hija de diosas... Zallvie

* * *

http/zallvie.de vian tart . c o m / art / Zallvie - 78546 83 2 (obviamente, sin los espacios)

Solo para que se den una idea...


	4. Capitulo III

_**Capitulo 4**_

En aquella hermosa noche, en donde las llanuras eran cubiertas gentilmente por una estela de espesa niebla, resonaban las carcajadas de un joven con semblante peculiar...

- ¿¡Hija de Diosas, Zallvie!? - se mofaba el joven de ojos verde oliva, al tiempo en que presumía su espada refulgir a la luz del fuego - ¡vaya imaginación!

Aquel de quien se burlaba, sonreía por lo bajo. Por su mente, pasaban miles y miles de imágenes que comprobaban que todo aquello no era solo una historia. ¿Pero que podría hacer el ante unas mentes tan pequeñas?

- El que tú no creas mis palabras, no es razón suficiente para que esta leyenda no hubiese existido - respondió el encapuchado con voz gallarda.

La sonrisa del joven se redujo a una simple línea horizontal al centro de su rostro. La incertidumbre sobre la misteriosa identidad de su compañero daba vueltas en su cabeza, hasta tal punto, de sentirse completamente incomodo ante la situación. Pero no había otra alternativa: debía esperar a que terminara con su historia si quería averiguar de quien se trataba...

"La joven oyó resonar las últimas palabras de sus progenitoras dentro de su cabeza. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Se dejo llevar por aquella tranquilidad que la envolvía, hasta que poco a poco sintió una suave brisa palpar sus tersas mejillas.

_- ¡Pero qué sensación tan agradable!- _pensaba, deleitándose de ese momento único e irrepetible.

Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba, aquella esencia decaía. Parecía que su existencia se hacía cada vez más diminuta, mientras su aliento se acortaba y sus cinco sentidos estaban fuera de sí misma. Una inmensa desesperación era la que sentía en esos momentos, hasta que, pareciendo que volvía a la vida con un fuerte respiro, abrió por fin sus ojos.

Frente a ella, se extendía un enorme lago, con aguas cristalinas y formidables cascadas. El sonido del agua fluir y caer, se asimilaba a un hermoso cántico, con el cielo y el sol danzando en el atardecer para dar paso al anochecer, que seguiría cortamente con la luz de la luna.

Sorprendida por el bellísimo paisaje ante sus ojos, más fue su sorpresa al percatarse de la hermosa espada que portaba. Impresionante por su enorme simplicidad y magnificencia, aquel acero forjado por las Diosas tenía hermosos detalles hechos en oro en su empuñadura.

Sin olvidar mencionar la marca de la trifuerza en su mano izquierda, que refulgía una vez más, recordando a nuestra Semidiosa su destino.

- Es un poco tarde ya para andar sola por estos lares...- dijo una voz ronca, pero suave - ¿no lo crees?

Zallvie se alarmo por un instante, y enseguida cubrió la brillante marca en su mano, para luego darse la vuelta y darse cuenta de quién era tan extraña voz. Se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada y encorvado por los años que le pesaban encima. Acomodaba sus lentes, en donde centelleaba la luz de la luna, para ver luego claramente, a través de ellos, sus ojos color carmesí.

- Aunque debo aceptar... - continuo, acercándose un poco más - que no todas los días se presenta un crepúsculo como este.

Sin prestar importancia a la presencia que tenia al lado, la joven continuo contemplando el hermoso panorama, mientras el sol se ocultaba en las llanuras. Dio un gran suspiro seguido de una media vuelta para comenzar su misión.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí, hija - escruto el anciano, siguiendo con la mirada a la semidiosa - ¿cual es tu nombre?

La aludida paró en seco, mientras bajaba su mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados.

- Créame - contesto - que ni mi origen ni mi nombre tienen importancia

- Entiendo... y es por eso que cargas con esa espada. - señalo - En estos tiempos es difícil saber en quien confiar ¿cierto?

Zallvie volvió la mirada hacia atrás, y luego de parpadear unas cuantas veces, siguió su camino contestando aquella pregunta en su cabeza...

Encontrándose ya en la plena oscuridad y únicamente con la luna plateada como su compañera pasajera, camino sin un rumbo fijo por las llanuras de Hyrule. Todo estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo que pareciese que nadie jamás hubiera necesitado ayuda, como si todo aquel panorama que había planteado en su mente hubiera sido borrado por aquella serenidad. Pero aquello fue interrumpido. Unas pisadas estrepitosas en el húmedo césped junto con las respiraciones entrecortadas de lo que parecían ser dos individuos se oían cada vez más cerca...

Se concentro y agudizo su vista mientras poco a poco desenvainaba su espada. Distinguió a dos figuras corriendo torpemente debido al pánico que les invadía. Una pequeña vela junto con una llama débil de colores rojizos iluminaba la cara de un pequeño niño de ojos color azul que aparentaba tener no más de 6 años, mientras que su acompañante femenina sostenía su mano, obligándolo a correr cada vez mas rápido, al tiempo en que daba rápidos vistazos a su alrededor, previniéndose de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo. Y mientras se alejaban, la pequeña llama se perdía, pareciendo haber sido absorbida en medio de toda esa obscuridad.

Sola de nuevo y un poco extrañada sobre la escena que acababa de presenciar, dio un fuerte suspiro y guardo de nuevo su espada. ¿Por qué tener tanto miedo en una noche tan tranquila? nada ni nadie les seguía. No había de quien huir...

...Un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al tiempo en que el viento susurraba unas palabras, acariciando tenebrosamente sus oídos.

_"Zallvie, la enviada por las Diosas... es todo lo que Din, Nayru y Farore pueden hacer por su querido Hyrule?"_

Permaneció tranquila ante el sombrío susurro. No. No estaba asustada, aunque no espero oír aquel lúgubre murmullo... al menos no tan pronto.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa en su ya perfecto semblante, sintiendo la extraña presencia a su alrededor.

- No desesperes – aludió con voz apacible – no puedo retener lo inevitable, y bien lo sabes.

Y así, se alejo de allí. Tarde o temprano volvería. Ella lo sabía bien.

En lo alto del cielo, las estrellas fulguraban con tal intensidad como ninguna otra noche en los campos de Hyrule. Iluminando el hermoso prado, cubierto por una suave estela grisácea, se recostó bajo un árbol, encajando su espada en el suelo, mientras se arrullaba con el susurro que producían las hojas al roce del viento, y allí, se dejo llevar por sus sueños..."


	5. Capitulo IV

**N.A:** En este capitulo, disculpenme si la redaccion no es muy buena nn; puede haber faltas ortograficas, sobre todo los acentos xD En fin, ya no los entretengo mas. Muchisimas gracias por los que siguen este fic!! Tratare de escribir mas! lo prometo!! -eco- prometo prometo prometo...

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_"´...Y unos ojos bañados en color esmeralda atravesaban mi mente, mientras estos poco a poco se degradaban a un rojo oscuro, amenazadores y temibles...´ _

- ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! - chillaba la voz de un niño, al tiempo en que Zallvie abría sus ojos, un poco molesta por la aguda voz - ¡Creo que ha despertado!

Sosegada aun, aquella difusa escena seguía tomando lugar en su mente. Tomo asiento en el húmedo césped mientras contemplaba con extenuación al pequeño, mostrando un poco de indiferencia.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez el significado del misterioso sueño de la noche anterior...

- ¡Hola! - se dirigió alegre el niño hacia la joven - ¿Como estas? Veo que te gusta dormir al aire libre ¿cierto? Yo siempre he querido hacerlo, pero dicen que es peligroso debido a los monstruos que habitan por aquí, pero a mí no me importaría, ya que ¡yo solo podría mandarlos a volar!...¡Vaya! pero que extraña vestimenta traes puesta, al igual que tus ojos, aun así pienso que son geniales... ¡Wow, pero que espada tan grande es esa! ¿Sabes luchar? ¿Puedes enseñarme?...

Ella hizo caso omiso a los interminables comentarios del pequeño, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y palpaba los primeros rayos cálidos de sol de aquella fresca mañana. Suspiro mientras sentía un ligero tirón en la parte inferior izquierda de sus ropas.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando? - el chico de cabellos rubios jalaba cada vez mas fuerte - ¡Anda! ¡Contéstame!

Zallvie miro con el rabillo de sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos al niño que demandaba su total atención. El hecho de pensar que un pequeño de 6 años poseyera el coraje suficiente para querer confrontar a la maldad, la lleno de ternura, a pesar de saber que al pequeño le fuese imposible. Sabía perfectamente bien que el espíritu del bien era el que trascendía, mas no las victorias o las derrotas. Aunque no por eso, se arriesgaría a exponer más vidas inocentes.

- Es probable - contesto al fin, cansada por los constantes jalones - claro que cuando seas un poco más grande y aprendas a mantener cerrada esa boca...

- ¡Muy bien! - dijo emocionado, mientras su mirada brillaba de manera especial bajo los rayos del sol.

El asombro pronto surgió en el rostro de la semidiosa, al notar la enorme similitud al encuentro de la profunda noche anterior

- Tus ojos... - murmuro con sorpresa, observando aquellos brillantes y penetrantes ojos azules...

- ¡Adriel! - grito con nerviosismo una agitada voz femenina

- ¡Mira hermana! ¡¡Ha despertado y me ha dicho que me enseñara a usar la espada si logro quedarme callado!! – gritaba de una forma gozadora, dando unos cuantos brinquitos

La chica dio un fuerte suspiro mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. Observo a Zallvie, fortuita por su apariencia, se acerco más a su hermano en forma protectora.

- Bueno - dijo más serena la joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo - nos estarías haciendo un favor a todos - Sonrió divertida, mientras daba un leve toque en la nariz de su hermano con su dedo indice.

La joven aparentaba tener la edad de 17 años, sus cabellos lacios fluían de manera libre sobre su espalda. Portaba un vestido muy humilde de color rosa y con un aire que era agradable a la vista.

El pequeño, por su parte, vestía con un pantalón desgastado al igual que su camisa, mientras que sus cabellos estaban desordenados, causa de los múltiples juegos en los que debía formar parte.

Zallvie observaba con atención a Adriel, quien le contaba maravillado a su hermana la pequeña charla que habían tenido hace unos minutos antes. Sello sus ojos durante un instante, para luego mirar el lejano horizonte.

- ¿Disculpa? – se dirigió la joven a la semidiosa – perdona las ocurrentes preguntas de mi hermano, es muy curioso con otras personas y…

- No importa – contesto la aludida secamente, interrumpiéndola – son niños, al final de cuentas

- Eh... aun asi, no creo conveniente... tantas preguntas

La joven, amedrentada, mordia su labio inferior, mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenia al frente. Acataba con recelo su amena hermosura.

- ¿Algo mas...? - agrego Zallvie, percatandose de la suspicaz mirada

- ¡Eh...! ¡Ah! lo siento... - contesto apenada - yo solo... hace unos cuantos minutos, mi hermano y yo pasabamos por aqui...

- Y te encontramos aqui dormida y solitaria - siguio el pequeño, desplegando una enorme sonrisa - ¡yo me dispuse a cuidar de ti...!

- O cuidarte de mi...

Desapareciendo poco a poco su sonrisa con aquella inesperada frase, Adriel la miraba con temor. La rubia, aunque al principio un poco sorprendida, ahora mostraba solemnidad.

- Pero tu no eres una mala persona ¿o si? - dijo con astucia, suavemente y casi en un susurro

La joven semidiosa advirtio con sorpresa la seguridad con la que aseveraba aquella afirmacion.

- En todo caso - volvió a hablar – pensaba… que tal vez dormir bajo un árbol, completamente sola y en plena obscuridad de la noche no es una de las mas grandes ideas en estos tiempos – tras una leve pausa, continuo – A unos cuantos metros de aquí se encuentra una villa, es donde vivimos. Encontraras varias posadas. Supongo que estarás cansada de dormir a la intemperie… al menos, eso es lo que varios viajeros como tu es lo que suelen hacer ¿cierto?

No hubo respuesta. Solo una curva se trazaba en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡Entonces eres buena! ¡Genial! - el brillo en los ojos del pequeño volvió - Al llegar allí yo personalmente te enseñare toda la villa, a las personas, a mis amigos... ¡Me enseñaras a usar la espada! - abrio grandemente los ojos, llenos de total desasosiego - ¡Pero que esperamos, anda, ven!

La tomo de la mano y, sin ninguna objecion o deseos de retención por parte de nuestra protagonista, comenzaron a caminar, extendiendose delante de ellos un pequeño riachuelo cristalino.

- ¡Con cuidado Adriel! - gritaba la hermana, en un tramo resbaladizo lleno de lodo

- "Proteger... resguardar de todo sufrimiento..." - pensaba para sus adentros, seria y severa.

Fuera de todo esto, Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encarar al mal y terminar con la misión que las Diosas Doradas le habian encomendado, ese era su único objetivo, el único proposito por el que ellas le habían engendrado para la vida.

Aunque ella pensaba que tan solo un día, un único día de su corta vida, habría de vivirla sin ninguna presión sobre ella, aquella misión no existiría, ser uno de ellos tan solo por un día. Ese día. Era justo...

Alto. Se habían detenido. Sacandola de sus profundos pensamientos, advirtió un pequeño letrero de madera desgastado a su costado.

"Bienvenido.

Villa Kakariko"

- ¡Llegamos! - confirmo Adriel con un enorme grito, corriendo alrededor de un pequeño arbol en la entrada de la villa.

- Vaya... - comento Zallvie al ver al niño lleno de energía

La joven, quien la seguía por detras, solo se limito a reir. Luego de esto, emitió un pequeño respiro lleno de sorpresa.

- A todo esto - dijo - se me ha olvidado preguntar... ¿cual es tu nombre?

Se alarmo un momento. ¿Que mas daba un simple nombre? Todo lo demas sería borrado.

- Zallvie - respondió

- Un nombre muy curioso... - opinó en voz baja, luego, con una sonrisa prosiguió - ¡Bienvenida! Mi nombre es Zelda

* * *

**N.A.:** Verdad que no se lo esperabaaan! verdad que no, verdad que no?!... Okey, tal vez si ¬¬

Gracas por leer!


	6. Capitulo V

"_Y al menos una estrella luminosa del aurora perseverará, apartando la negrura y las tinieblas. Cree, es lo único que te queda. Solo de esa manera, revelarás el camino hacia tu destino…"_

**Capitulo 5**

"Aquella hermosa figura y una joven de cabellos dorados caminaban templadamente entre las humildes y hogareñas viviendas de la aldea, mientras que un pequeño corría delante de ellas, de un lado hacia otro, con gracia y felicidad. El ambiente en esa pequeña población tocada gentilmente por los rayos de sol del amanecer era pacífico y en completa calma. Aquella serenidad era continuamente interrumpida por el canto de algunos cuckoos y el chillido de los niños al travesear. Era evidente que la tenebrosa brisa del mal había rozado aquella hermosa villa, arrastrando y llevando consigo varios recuerdos sombríos, aunque dejando siempre algún vestigio de reminiscencia melancólica y dolorosa en cada uno de los corazones habitantes de aquella sosegada aldea. Si bien, a pesar de los antecedentes, se podía discernir una agradable esencia de felicidad rondar por los alrededores. Cada uno de los madrugadores habitantes de esa aldea brindaba una cálida sonrisa en señal de bienvenida a las dos jóvenes. Todas y cada una de aquellas, eran libres de rencor o sospecha alguna. Se apreciaba claramente que la vida allí era plenamente tranquila y en paz, un hecho que estremeció a la semidiosa.

¿Habría tomado la decisión equivocada? ¿Le suponía a ella un arbitraje demasiado egoísta? ¿Soportaría consigo la culpa de fenecer de nuevo aquella tranquilidad tan frágil y sutil?

La fría y escalofriante maldad la perseguían. Paró en seco. No podía permitirlo…

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la rubia con tono nervioso al notar que su compañera se había detenido estrepitosamente – te has puesto muy pálida… ¿te sientes bien?

La susodicha no manifestó expresión alguna mientras bajaba su rostro. Su mirada, reflejando antes cierta placidez y temple, se restituyo por un sombrío y solemne semblante.

- Debo irme – Replicó fríamente

- ¿Sucede algo? – Repitió

- Nada que no pueda resolver, Zelda – se limitó a contestar, mientras elevaba de nuevo su agraciada faz, esbozando una sonrisa

Adriel, el inquieto niño de ojos azules, impulsado por su desesperación al ver que tardaban demasiado en avanzar, volvió su mirada a su hermana y a su acompañante, quien con cierta gracia hacia un gesto de despedida. No podía evitarlo: la semidiosa había engendrado un afecto especial hacia el pequeño. Un lujo que no se podía permitir.

- ¡¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?! – Grito el pequeño.

Una pizca de tristeza y decepción profirió aquel grito agudo y agitado mientras corría a su encuentro.

- ¡Quédate, por favor! ¡Tú no eres mala! – jadeó, al tiempo en que jalonaba las ropas de Zallvie, suplicante

Se había permitido demasiado. No debía ceder ni un movimiento, sentimiento o pensamiento más.

Se coloco en cuclillas, justo para quedar al nivel del chiquillo. Analizó sus hermosos ojos azules, reflejando en ellos los deslumbrantes rayos del sol. Profundos y enormes, expresaban una gran desilusión. Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, recordándose a sí misma sus principios de manera frívola dentro de su mente. Abrió sus ojos.

- No puedes permitirte estar triste por la despedida de alguien que no llegaste a conocer lo suficiente – dijo con voz suave, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa agradable – es demasiado absurdo... al igual que esas lagrimas. No tienen razón de ser.

Limpió gentilmente una de sus mejillas, por la que resbalaba una pequeña gota de llanto. ¿Cómo era posible para un niño querer a una persona totalmente desconocida? Aunque Ella lo había experimentado, debía deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de aprecio y cariño.

- Adriel, por favor… - dijo la joven hermana - No actúes de esa manera. Déjala ir ya.

El pequeño obedeció y se aparto de la semidiosa, triste, para quedar detrás de su hermana, expresando un puchero.

La joven rubia dedico una última sonrisa a la semidiosa, y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó con paso ágil, dejando atrás lo que seguramente iba a ser una de las experiencias más humanas que hubiera deseado vivir.

De cierta manera, encontrarse de nuevo sola en aquel inmenso campo verde, tierra engendrada por las Tres Diosas Doradas, lleno de hermosura y placidez, suponía darle una cierta tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su mente ocupaba un solo pensamiento: debía acabar con su cometido lo más rápido que sus habilidades se lo permitieran. No convenía aplazarlo más…

El cielo se nubló sobre ella mientras una ráfaga de viento soplaba, feroz, al tiempo en que la negrura la envolvía. Sintió de nuevo aquel terrible estremecimiento alrededor de su cuello, el cual hizo que se detuviera y sus pupilas se contrajeran.

"_¡Vaya! Al parecer, la tan esperada Salvadora de Hyrule tiene sus debilidades… ¡Patético!"_

- Acabemos con esto de una vez…– mencionó tajante. Aquella temible y sombría sensación la envolvía cada vez más…

El espeluznante susurro volvió, acariciando de manera estrepitosa sus oídos.

"_Y ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿No puedes controlar tus sentimientos? Es la debilidad más estúpida de los humanos, es por eso que sucumben tan rápido ante mí… Ese pequeño, he visto el afecto que desarrollaste por el… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"_

¡No te…! – podía ver como la impotencia se apoderaba de ella. No se perdonaría que algo terrible sucediera simplemente por su necedad imprudente.

"_¿Lo ves? Es fácil manipular los sentimientos… Pero no te preocupes, ese chiquillo insolente no me interesa más que tu… En el desierto se escuchan los alaridos y lamentos de los miserables. Te estaré esperando hija de diosas…"_

Las tinieblas se dispersaron. Sus rodillas temblorosas cayeron al suelo rendidas, luego de que su respiración agitada se acompasaba de nuevo. Podía sentir de nuevo los cálidos rayos del astro rey acariciando su perfecta y suave piel. Esto causo una grata y reconfortante sensación en todo su ser. A pesar de esto, al momento de la indiscutible confrontación, nadie se hallaría a su lado para aplacar aquel frio intolerante o aquella absorbente sensación…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – profirió una voz grave y masculina detrás de ella.

Se puso en pie con un movimiento ágil, desconcertada y un poco frustrada ante esa pregunta hecha con anterioridad ya en repetidas ocasiones. No pudo evitar delinear una sonrisa en su rostro ante el irónico entorno.

- ¿Y entonces, quien necesita la ayuda? – Susurró para sí misma, dando un largo suspiro - ¿Quién se preocupa por quien?

- Supongo que… yo por ti – dijo en un tono semejante, la misma voz - ¿necesitas…?

- Todo el mundo la requiere – contestó cortante – aunque la mayoría sobrevive sin ella gran parte del tiempo

Seguía dando la espalda a su interlocutor. Lo observo de reojo por unos instantes para luego seguir su rumbo. ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en que los demás requirieran de ella y no viceversa?

El ocaso estaba pronto a cumplirse. El bello paisaje daba paso a la obscuridad que recaería en un corto lapso de tiempo sobre los campos esmeraldas, mientras el cielo se llenaba de hermosos colores rojizos y azulados. Las estrellas, blancas y puras, no tardaron en hacer su presencia refulgente, dando una sutil pizca de magnificencia a aquel paisaje.

Anduvo por aquellas veredas desoladas, cavilando acerca de su destino ¿En verdad era tan endeble y frágil ante los poderes de la maldad? ¿Sería posible acabar con ella para siempre? ¿O aquella sombría lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad seria infinita?

Demasiadas cuestiones se habían trazado ya durante su corta existencia en sus difusos pensamientos. Lamentablemente, a ninguna le había encontrado una respuesta, y eso suponía una insoportable consternación

Llegó por fin a aquel desértico y desolado horizonte, en donde las arenas se agitaban por los vertiginosos azotes del viento. Elevó una plegaria a sus Diosas Progenitoras, rogando por su protección, para luego proferir un largo suspiro y concentrarse en su enemigo.

La luna, enorme y deslumbrante, empapaba con su luz plateada aquel valle, proyectando una sombra del perfil de la semidiosa, la cual, se tornaba cada vez más oscura. Esta, tomo vida propia, moviéndose de un lado a otro, para luego materializarse en un sombrío espectro humanoide, en donde sus ojos parecían ser de un color rojo sangre, brillantes y perversos, expresando deseos de suplicio y sufrimiento, se posesionaban de su contrincante.

- _Vaya, vaya –_hablo aquella terrífica voz, proveniente de las sombras – _así que tuviste el valor suficiente para enfrentarme_

- Es mi única razón de existir - contestó serenamente

- _Exacto, es por eso que implicas un gran riesgo para mí. Dime ¿crees tú que aquellas estúpidas criaturas tienen algún significado? Son nada más que juguetes. Juego con sus sentimientos y logro que se destruyan entre sí. Es un enorme placer verlos sufrir, y lo más importante, verlos perecer ante mi poder. Tu eres un obstáculo peligroso en mi camino, es por eso que matarte a ti seria una enorme garantía de mi gobierno en este mundo, las Diosas caerían para siempre y quedarían a mi merced. Ningún mortal se revelaría contra mi formidable poder. Y para siempre gobernarían las tinieblas y la oscuridad._

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre las dos figuras representantes. Zallvie sonrió.

- Un elaborado plan, debo decir, aunque un poco rebuscado – se burló la hermosa figura femenina – Si lo único que buscas es acabar conmigo, aquí me tienes. Aunque debo señalar que no será fácil

- _Eso espero_ – menciono el espectro sombrío, mientras un hierro surgía de entre las tinieblas cerca de él - _seria decepcionante para mí y para tus progenitoras el que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar conmigo ¿cierto?_

- Cierto – finalizó, mientras desenvainaba su fina y hermosa espada, dándole un admirable manejo ágil y veloz, cuando en su mano izquierda, la marca de la trifuerza refulgía con gran energía.

El choque de los metales a lo lejos, anunciaban el comienzo de una batalla épica y legendaria, que marcaria el inicio de una de las leyendas más grandiosas en las tierras de Hyrule, aunque aun desconocida…"


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

"El dolor era insoportable.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo seguiría con aquel sofocante suplicio?

Entre ahogados gemidos llenos de agonía, caminaba con enorme dificultad por aquella espesa sabana grisácea que cubría las llanuras de Hyrule.

El viento, gélido, se encontraba con su cuerpo bañado en sangre, dificultando su débil ritmo de respiración.

El dolor desgarraba cruelmente cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que cada segundo que pasara, anhelara aquella cálida y apacible muerte. La agonía era dura y fría. Despiadada.

Veía con gran deseo el momento en que llegara la hora de reunirse de nuevo con sus bondadosas progenitoras. Era una paz demasiado tentadora...

No.

Aun no era el momento de sucumbir ante la bondadosa muerte. Sabia perfectamente que la obscuridad seguía en la guerra. Eso era lo que más le llenaba de terror. Tenia que soportar aquel agonizante dolor para culminar su sagrada misión.

¿Por que permitieron las diosas que fuera tan delicada?

Agotando sus últimos esfuerzos, trataba de mantenerse en pie y seguir su camino.

No podía más.

¿Había sido en vano todo aquel sacrificio?

Sus deseos de voluntad no fueron suficientes para sostener aquella enorme responsabilidad.

Sobre acogida por un profundo sentimiento de decepción, se dejo caer en sus rodillas mientras unas lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas, enjuagando los rastros de sangre en su camino. Observo sus manos, temblorosas, al tiempo en que su sangre goteaba en ellas, brillante y teñida en plata a la luz de la luna.

Y entonces se dio cuenta con gran impotencia de un hecho tan importante que había pasado por alto.

Ella no era más que una simple y frágil humana.

Y en su ultimo estertor, un último dolor atravesó su ser, finalizando con aquella despiadada agonía, al tiempo en que se desplomaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Sus hermosos ojos cristalinos perdían poco a poco aquel brillo, la esencia de la vida.

El viento acariciaba suavemente su inerte cuerpo, logrando menear a su ritmo sus blancos cabellos, ausentes de vida.

Su faz reflejaba una enorme angustia y desesperación, mientras las hermosas y brillantes perlas que rodaban por sus mejillas recubrían el prado..."


End file.
